Indirect spot welding devices typically comprise a single welding tip. During a welding operation, the single welding tip is brought into contact with one side of the members to be welded and a second contact is applied near the joining area to complete the circuit. Electrical current is then applied through the welding tip conducted out through the contact gun to form a single weld on one side of the members. Such spot welding devices are inefficient if a second spaced weld on an opposite side of the members is desired, since to produce the opposite weld requires that either the members being welded or the welding device itself be physically moved to properly locate the single welding tip on the opposite side of the members. Only after the prior art spot welding device has been moved relative to the members being welded can the second weld be created.
An example of a one-sided spot welding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,248 to Poss et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, there is a need for a welding device that can provide spot-welds on both sides of members being welded without moving the members or the welding device. The present invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.